


jealous

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: reader and delia have a lot in common, and lydia is jealous even though she knows she shouldn't. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username as a request by anon on jun. 7, 2020.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 10





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Hey can you write an imagine where delia and lydia’s girlfriend have a lot in common ( like girly and stuff) and they get along quite well and Lydia gets jealous. That might sounds weird sorry haha..
> 
> i decided to go with a mostly lydia’s point of view for this one & it’s not really plot based (also idk why but i keep trying to put cuts on asks and the cuts go into the asks? ugh tumblr get ur act 2gether)
> 
> 912 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

you spent a lot of time at the deetz household. an outsider would credit this to the fact that it was where your girlfriend, lydia lived. that outsider would not know that lydia did not particularly like it when the two of you hung out at her house. no, she preferred to go out on dates to the park, or to show you the abandoned house she found in the woods half a mile from her home, or maybe just being at your house. to her, anyplace was better than her own.  
and it’s not because lydia’s home life that she despised you being over. by all accounts, her family was odd, yes, but incredibly loving and supportive of each other. so why did lydia not want you over? it’s simple, really. lydia was jealous.  
lydia liked to think of herself as a very relaxed and chill person, someone who is unaffected by other people’s opinions, and especially as someone who isn’t clingy and doesn’t get jealous. so she pretended that the house was the problem.  
lydia would explain to you why she never wanted her over as being, “i just spend so much time there, and it’s so normal to me there. i want time spent with you to be special.” to which you usually replied with, “but part of having a relationship is making it normal. we’ve been dating for a while now, not every moment needs to be special.” but lydia persisted.  
lydia did not like admitting things about herself. she preferred to ignore them, and keep them hidden. which is why she was becoming more distant with her step-mom, delia. lydia and delia didn’t start off having the best relationship, lydia disliked her. but eventually, they became best friends.  
and what happens when your best friends with your mom and you get a girlfriend? your mom wants to meet her. delia was the first member of lydia’s family that you met, and was by far your favorite. delia was what you wanted to be like when you were older, and you were certainly on track to be that way. you and delia bonded over your interest in crystals, and healing. you were able to talk about femininity in a way that lydia couldn’t stand. where lydia suppressed, delia embraced.  
so, yeah. lydia was jealous of her step-mom because of you. lydia tried to keep you away from her home, because delia worked from home there. the logical part of her brain was telling her that there was no problem with her girlfriend, and her step-mom being friends, but there was this nagging fear inside of her.  
she hated herself for thinking this, but her mind kept coming back to this thought; what if you fell in love with delia.  
she wasn’t worried about delia herself, she knew that she was responsible enough to ever even think of that, but you… lydia couldn’t help but note how all of your celebrity crushes were older women. she couldn’t help but realize that she was the only girl your age you seemed to be attracted to.  
and she couldn’t talk to you about this, because it sounds ridiculous, and like she doesn’t trust you. so she goes shopping with you instead.  
candles. they’re something that you love, that you’ve gone shopping for with delia in the past. not explicitly feminine, but enough so that lydia was slightly uncomfortable. but lydia had to start embracing her femininity, at least slightly, she thought, in order to make you more comfortable in confiding to her about your struggles with it.  
”what do you think about this one, lyds?” you shoved a fruity smelling candle into lydia’s face.  
lydia tried to control her face. “it’s, um, nice?”  
you laughed, “i know you hate it, you don’t have to lie.” you scanned over the labels, smelling a few more candles. “what about this one?” you held a minty one.  
lydia tentatively sniffed it. “holy shit.” she held her hand to her nose, “i think that just burned some of my nose hairs off. wow is that a strong smell.”  
you giggled, “eww!”  
lydia picked of a candle with a picture of the ocean on it. she smelled it and her face lit up. “this one is, uh, pretty good.” she held it out for you to smell.  
you nodded your head. “pretty good.” she grabbed the candle and looked at the label. “i see, you don’t like the candle that’s mainly mango, but the one that has a little bit of mango in it.”  
”what? it has mango in it?” you pointed at the label. “i guess you’re right.”  
”i always am.” you smiled.  
mango is delia’s favorite fruit. and probably scent because the downstairs floor of the deetz household always smelled like mango. maybe this could work, though. delia’d probably still like it, and it wouldn’t annoy lydia. and you liked it, which was a plus.  
lydia ended up buying the ocean candle, and you bought one that smells like yuzu. which is apparently a fruit that’s a hybrid of an orange and something else that the sales man said but lydia didn’t remember.  
as the two of you walked out the store, you asked, “why the sudden interest in candles?”  
lydia rubbed her neck, “well, um, you talk to delia about them a lot, so i figured you really liked them. and they can smell pretty good.”  
”yeah, like that mint one.” you joked.


End file.
